Community Rules
Community Rules These rules are in place to help users understand the community rules and guidelines to allow this wiki to be a safe and friendly environment for users involved. All users of the community are expected to follow and adhere to these guidelines or further action will be taken. # Any form of disrespect is not tolerated # Do not swear or use any other language that is considered offensive or irrelevant - please be aware that kids also use this wikia # Do not share any content that includes profanity, pornography, offence, or private information # Do not share personal/private information - This includes but is not limited to, personal emails, your home or school address, your real name, images/pictures of yourself. This content will be removed by moderators but may take a while to completely erase - Please be aware of the risks of sharing this information # Do not use an inappropriate profile picture, blog, avatar or personal page # Do not advertise the transaction of clash of clans accounts or anything related to clash of clans, this not only violates Clash of Clans rules but these transactions are usually unsafe and risky # Do not endorse, discuss or encourage the use/selling of hacks, exploits, glitches or leaks. # Do not vandalise any page or face being blocked from the wiki permanently # Please ask before editing a page someone has worked hard on - if you do edit a page without permission from the original content creator and the creator is unhappy with your changes - they can request a rollback of the page and you may receive a community warning. This does not apply if the original content creator is now inactive or blocked - if you do not receive a reply within 7 days with permission and the content creator does not report your changes then this is applicable. # Do not flood or spam content in comments or posts. # Do not advertise your clan in any category except the designated clan advertisement category. If you fail to abide your original advertisement will be removed and your editing permission for the clan category will be excluded # Do not share content which is political, religious, sensitive or in any other way irrelevant to Clash of Clans. This is a Clash of Clans wiki and not a place to chat about the latest film you've watched. Your post will be removed if it does not fall under the Clash of Clans topic # Do not create duplicate images or posts - if they are already there do not re-post - if you re-post and claim the content as your own you may face a community warning. # Abide with all of the original Clash of Clan's rules and terms as well as Fandom's policies and rules - we have no other choice than to immediately block you if you violate the Clash of Clans or Fandom rules. # Always enter an edit summary to save moderators time and hassle. This includes a short summary of what you have edited and why if it is already current content. This helps moderators find out why the edit has been made. If you do not private an edit summary, moderators may further investigate your actions on the community and you may be warned. Most importantly, explore and have fun on the community. Please note that none of the content on this page is affiliated with nor endorsed by Supercell or Clash of Clans. This content is only provided by Clash of Clan players and fans on the knowledge that a regular player has on the game.